viz_fairy_one_piece_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Tremor-Tremor Fruit
The Tremor-Tremor Fruit (グラグラ実, Gura Gura Mi) is a Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to create vibrations (or "quakes"), making the user a Tremor Human (震動人間, Shindō Ningen). "Gura Gura" comes from a Japanese onomatopoeia which means unstable or shaking. It was eaten by Ward Newgate, and later stolen through unknown means by Teech D. Marshall following the death of the former. This fruit is fearsomely reputed to be able to destroy the world, and is considered to be the strongest Cursed Fruit within the Paramythia-class, having powers no weaker than that of a Logia. Appearance Gallery Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to generate massive vibrations, or shock waves, which can travel though virtually any medium, including the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air. Because of this, Fleet Admiral Sengoku has stated that Whitebeard holds the power to destroy the world. However, though incredibly powerful, the might to actually destroy the world has yet to be proven. The fruit can easily devastate an entire island with ease, although its procautions and issues are noticeable: It needs repeated usages or stronger enough force to come close to destroying the Navy base at Navyford (although this happend when Whitebeard and Blackbeard clashed fists); the shock waves were blocked by the siege wall (albeit it was made from an especially strong metal superior to ordinary steel or sea-prism stone), and Admiral Aokiji was capable of stopping the tsunami. It should be noted, however, that only after Ace's death did Whitebeard truly attempt to erase Navyford in his anger, but it was Teach who truly was willing to destroy the island using both of his Cursed Fruit powers. Although neither men succeeded in sinking the island (having both been stopped and the latter lacking enough control over the power), the resulting aftershocks and tsunami were felt far away from Navyford. Sengoku's claim may have referred to the aftereffects of the fruit, as they may indeed have "the power to destroy the world". It should also be noted that Vice Admiral Tsuru stated that, even if she retreated to the ends of the ocean, there would be no safe place left in the world. Both Sengoku and Tsuru are renowned as great tacticians, so it is very unlikely that they exaggerated their claims and they truly do believe the Tremor-Tremor Fruit holds the power to destroy the world. Weaknesses This Cursed Fruit's powers are most noted to be a hazard to both friend and foe alike, as noted by the Whitebeard Pirates. This is largely because, although the user seems to be able to control both the magnitude of the shock wave and its point of impact, the quakes produced by said shock waves are indiscriminate in their effects. Because of this, allies of the user must be prepared for the impacts unless they want to become unintended victims of them. This Cursed Fruit has no apparent weakness, aside from the standard Cursed Fruit weakness. However, the three Admirals were able to stop Whitebeard's shock waves from affecting Navyford's execution platform, possibly by combining their Color of Arms Haki. Also, the siege wall that Sengoku planted was composed of a material Whitebeard's shock waves could not shatter. And, as mentioned previously, due to the fact that Whitebeard's attacks were indiscriminate in who they could hit, his allies and crewmates had to fight a certain distance away from him, giving enemies far more room in attacking him. Usage Ward Newgate Whitebeard has so far demonstrated three separate, distinct skills with his Devil Fruit. He was also able to imbue the direct contact techniques with Color of Arms Haki to attack Logia users at close range. Teech D. Marshall Blackbeard was also capable of using all of them and also in conjunction with his Dark-Dark Fruit powers, but he still lacks the mastery of the fruit his old captain had. Attacks Ward Newgate The named techniques that are used by Whitebeard that involve the Cursed Fruit are as follows: *'Seaquake' (海震, Kaishin): Whitebeard literally cracks the air with a punch and sends devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing. These shock waves are able to pass through and damage almost any substance, literally tearing it apart. If the shock waves are directed into the ground, the result is a devastating earthquake capable of generating huge tsunamis. Because of its enormous offensive power and great quick speed, this attack makes for a very good defense, able to destroy or disrupt any attack before it hits Whitebeard. He first used it this way to defend against Aokiji's ice-spears. **'Heavy Quake' (激震, Gekishin): A close range strike of "Seaquake", causing severe damage, as Giant John and Akainu both suffered. The siege walls in Navyford are made of a special material that is able to resist damage and diffuse the power of this attack. The three Navy Admirals were also capable of blocking this attack from reaching the execution platform. Whitebeard was also able to passively summon vibrations around himself, which protected him from being frozen by Aokiji as vibrations cannot be frozen. In the anime it was also used to deflect cannon balls back to their source. *'Helmet Break' (兜割, Kabutowari): Whitebeard focuses his great power to a single point, otherwise known as a hypocenter (given the appearance of a bubble of sorts), to make a concentrated, explosion-like attack. So far, he has been shown capable of using this attack through both his fist and the blade of his bisento. He first used this technique to defeat the giant Vice-Admiral Lonz with a single blow. In the anime, he also demonstrated the ability to stretch out a quake bubble to form a protective barrier capable of blocking bazooka fire. Also in the anime, Whitebeard has shown he can create such bubble on his foot, making a devastating stomp. **'Halberd Rakshasa' (薙刀羅刹, Naginata Rasetsu): Whitebeard surrounds his bisento with the same bubble to greatly increase its striking power and range. *'Shaking Island' (島揺らし, Shima Yurashi): Whitebeard "grabs" an entire area, by grabbing the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shift it. Using this, he was capable of tilting the entire island of Navyford and the sea around it. This technique was capable of destroying buildings and throwing a giant off of his feet. Teech D. Marshall History Past Synopsis Trivia * This is the first Cursed Fruit to be shown to belong to two separate users, having been acquired by Blackbeard after the death of Whitebeard, via an as-of-yet undisclosed method. Furthermore, it now shares a distinction with the Dark-Dark Fruit as the first two fruits to be wielded concurrently by the same user. * The Tremor-Tremor Fruit's powers is one of the three aspects that made Whitebeard resemble the Greek God Poseidon (the other two being his bisento (despite in Greek mythology, he is usually portrayed with a three-pronged spear/trident), and his status as a Four Emperors, as the emperor of the seas who could cause earthquakes and tsunamis. * The idea of a Cursed Fruit that would allow someone to create tsunamis was first brought up when Morgan explained what Cursed Fruits are. * The Hasshoken style utilized by the Happo Navy and Chinjao Family are similar to the Kabutowari technique Whitebeard used, surrounding their strikes with vibrations to shatter defenses. External Links * Shock Wave - Wikipedia article about waves controlled by the user. * Vibration - Wikipedia article on the anomaly controlled by the user. * Earthquake - Wikipedia article about earthquakes. * Tsunamis - Wikipedia article about tsunamis. Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia